


The Notorious HRT

by Sekundi



Series: Chosen Family (Transdori Week 2020) [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Complicated Parents, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Trans Female Character, Transdori Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: Months have passed, and now in a relationship with her, Yukina strives to understand Sayo even more. As it turns out, there’s a mysterious third party who might be able to help with that… even if their help is a little silly.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Series: Chosen Family (Transdori Week 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933978
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62
Collections: Transdori Week 2020





	The Notorious HRT

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2's prompt: 2 months HRT vs 2 years except also not really. And yes its thursday this took a while to write please forgive me
> 
> Also heads up for some POV switching between Sayo and Yukina.
> 
> CW: Misgendering, mentions of transphobia

The chill of the car seat bit at Sayo as she tried to feel comfortable in it, even though she knew there was no way she would when she was wearing the thick black uniform that felt like a prison. The window was fogged up with a mist the car’s window wipers were desperately trying to clear away. Everything was quiet, the absence of the radio Hina was normally there to turn up to full blast cutting through the air. Hina had woken up in the morning with a fever, and even though it was irrational, Sayo couldn’t help but think it had been her fault, somehow. Disrupting the family balance by unleashing her awful secret.

Sayo bit her lip. There were so many things between her and her mother she could feel them building up in the backseat of the car, piled on each other and ready to collapse onto them. Her mother’s eyes were set straight forward, a gloved hand gripped tightly around the steering wheel. She wasn’t talking. Maybe they didn’t need to- but as soon as the tempting thought creeped into Sayo’s head she swatted it away. She had to say something, even though she had no idea what. 

“...Your father and I had a long conversation last night.”  
  
Sayo swallowed. She had no more time to think, they were going to have this conversation.

She tried to keep her voice steady, even though she could already feel herself crumbling. “I know.”

“It’s just - a lot. I know it’s how you feel and it all makes sense to you, but this is very new to us.” Her mother’s gaze remained straight ahead. “It’s difficult to process.”

“I wanted to tell you,” Sayo said. “I really did - it just felt impossible. I’m sorry. I just - it was so scary-“

She was already coming apart. She tried to shake herself back into place, tried to curl her fists harder to restore a sense of being.

“It shouldn’t be hard to tell us things.” her mother said. Eyes straight ahead. The blinking lights of a traffic jam gleamed straight into Sayo’s eyes through the fog. “Look, can I be honest? Your sister - she non-stop talks. Tells us everything, with no filter. And I’m not saying you should be like that, it would just be nice if you could keep us in the loop. You used to be so open, but now you just retreat to your room. We don’t know anything.” Sayo’s mother sighed, like a gust of wind chilling the car and making Sayo numb. She couldn’t escape from the sigh; the cold guilt, and shame, and doubt.

“And now you announce… all this. You want us to call you Sayo, want to do this and that… even stealing your sister’s dresses?” The gloved hand reached out to flick the indicator; her mother was trying to escape the jam. “You just retreated and now you come back out of your own little world with this. You are- were- whatever- my beautiful little boy, and neither me or your father can work out what happened.”

A singular thought crashed around Sayo’s head. _Don’t say that. Don’t say that. Please don’t say that._ She wanted to cry, to yell, to scream, to be ‘honest’ as her mother was, to open the car door and fall out, giving herself to the fog, to go somewhere, anywhere that wasn’t this conversation. But she remained rigidly in place, black uniform like a cage. All that could fall out of her lips was a single, pathetic: “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise like that,” her mother said, groaning as she craned her head to look at the road. Then she tightened her jaw and took a sharp left, leading to a side lane, and Sayo was back in the uncomfortable spotlight again. “It’s not that I’m angry. I just can’t work out where this has come from. Where I went wrong and made you feel like this. You say you hate being called by your old name, and I’ve been using it for ten years. How do you think that makes me feel?”

Sayo didn’t know. She wanted to explain, wanted to unravel the complicated web of fragmented memories and clumsy experimentation so all her terrible emotions were clear. To tell her mother that it wasn’t her fault, that no one had failed, but all she had was a lump in her throat and crescents on her palm.

“I… it’s fine. As long as you use Sayo now. Um. Please.”

“I suppose it suits you well enough,” The sigh was back, with a touch of sympathy. It still made Sayo shrink into her seat, however. “I… we want your happiness. Don’t doubt that for a moment. However difficult this may be, if this is truly what you want, to be a… girl,” - Sayo waited with bated breath- “Then fine. Your father and I will try our hardest. We just want to understand you.”

“Thank you…”

“But this will be hard for all of us. You need to appreciate that. This is…” a sigh, “a big thing. A really big thing. And we’re still coping with it. You’re going to have to be patient with us as we learn how to cope.”

Sayo pressed further and further back into her seat, wanting to disappear. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Well you are!” The edge in her mother’s voice was back. “Like it or not, you are. I took hours to get to sleep last night because I was worrying so much. Honestly, I don’t think you’re fully aware of how much this means.”

“I am-“ Sayo started, she was painfully aware-

“Then you should be able to appreciate your father and I feel. Hina, too. We’re all going to try and work this out, make you happy, but this is now something I’ve got to deal with on top of everything else.”

“I’m sorry,” Sayo said again, sounding like a broken record. She _felt_ like she was being broken, smashed into rough, ugly pieces by her mother with every word.  
  
“I told you to stop apologising, didn’t I?” her mother replied. “Look. We’re almost at the school. Forget about all this for a day. When you come back home we can talk more.”

There was nothing Sayo wanted to do less than talk more about it. She wanted to crawl under her bed and never come out. She wanted to walk into the mist and emerge as something more beautiful, anything that wasn’t her. But she didn’t get that wish. She was still stuck here, feeling like the walls of the car and her wrong uniform were slowly suffocating her and no one cared enough to help.  
  
They drove past the gates of the school, soon enough pulling into the car park. Sayo could see her classmates slipping into groups and laughing at each other’s jokes. Sayo almost never joined them, no one wanted to be friends with the quiet boy in the corner who wasn’t good at games or socialisation or… anything, really. But Sayo didn’t have long to dwell on it as she heard the car stop.  
  
She picked up her bag, feeling the fabric digging into her hands. Knowing it was inevitable, she glanced at her mother, who was looking at her with a mixture of pity, anger and probably a thousand other things she was keeping private. Maybe she knew letting them show would only destroy Sayo further.

Sayo gripped her bag tighter. “Goodbye, Mother.”  
  
Her mother nodded. “Have a good day at school.”

That sentence made Sayo want to bitterly laugh but she was too busy blinking back tears as she pushed the door open.

* * *

**_Winter_ **

“Now, remember that a surd is an irrational number. If it can divide neatly into a whole number, for example, the root of 9 being 3, it’s not a surd.”

Yukina Minato faced many challenges in her life, but most notable of all was trying not to fall asleep during classes. She had no idea what a surd was and the only thing that was irrational was that she was being kept in this classroom, but she _was_ much better at dealing with her boredom than in the past.  
  
Mostly because she had a lot more to think about, nowadays. Specifically, a whole new band.

Before it had been formed, ‘Roselia’ (named Super Cool FWF Band at the time) had looked quite different whenever Yukina had envisioned it in her mind. She had fantasies of forming pure human excellence in one space at the young age of fifteen, taking them straight to FWF where they would play her father’s music until their fingers bled and the whole world would see how legendary it was before Yukina spat on the main FWF judge. The details got a little hazy after that, but it had been enough to propel Yukina through most of middle school and the start of high.

Looking back, perhaps it had been a little silly.

Yukina still wasn’t quite sure what the more specific details of her original vision for Roselia had been, if she was honest. It was a group of mostly faceless members who were all perfect gods at their instruments wordlessly bringing her to the top, and all that general nonsense.

Thankfully, the Roselia she had gotten was quite different from that scenario. (They’d also turned out to be quite a gay band but Yukina could hardly complain about that, not when she’d never spared any boy her age a second glance. Or a first one.) The moment she’d found Sayo she knew she was exactly what she’d been looking for. Sayo was not a faceless, cold guitarist whose only purpose to Yukina was to elevate her to the Future World Fes stage. And Yukina was so glad she wasn’t.

Sayo was Sayo. 

Yukina had not anticipated that she would be dating Sayo either, but Roselia was full of surprises. Sayo and her had grown closer, bit by bit, and Yukina couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact moment they had become _girlfriends_ \- probably somewhere between the cat cafe date and that time Yukina had kissed Sayo on the cheek in the dressing room after a live and Sayo had almost collapsed - but she did know it made her very happy.  
  
Still, there was one issue. And that was that Yukina had never really fallen in love before. Or thought about love. At least, not with a person - music had taken her heart since she was a child, but she supposed that was rather different. Dating somebody was quite complex, and while it had been mostly smooth sailing so far, there were still some things Yukina wasn’t quite sure how to navigate.  
  
Which was why she was seeking the advice of a supposed ‘wise sage’ of Haneoka. On the same sheet as her lyric ideas - surreptitiously hidden under a textbook - were the scrawled words _Meeting on Roof, 1.05. Door is not locked, just needs a hard shove._

Yukina’s teacher was still droning on but according to the clock she had three minutes until her Important Meeting. Hopefully she would be released soon, it was impolite to be late. And also the desk was starting to look like an excellent bed.  
  
Luck was not on her side, however, as their teacher spotted a group of giggling girls at the back on their phones and proceeded to give a long lecture on how no one in her class paid attention at all and if they kept it up they’d never get into a good college or make a decent life for themselves. By the time they were dismissed and Yukina could pick up all her books and scramble away it was almost ten past.

She tried her hardest not to run in the halls - Sayo affected her in many ways - but Yukina speed walked as fast as she possibly could up the many flights of stairs to the roof door. It was quite the workout. How on earth did the person she was going to meet manage it every day?

Thankfully the door itself was hanging open a little so she didn’t have to give it a ‘hard shove’ as instructed. Yukina shivered as she stepped out onto the roof, the ground icy beneath her feet. She would have much preferred to be curled up in some empty classroom to eat her lunch but this was important.

As well as being freezing, the roof was also larger than she’d expected. And a little boring, all things considered. Yukina craned her head around to look for who had summoned her, but all she saw was mist and monochrome. She began to wonder if her tardiness had caused her person to stop waiting for her, but-

“Yo~ Minato-san~” an easy, almost sing-song voice called from Yukina’s left, and she turned to see a scruffy Haneoka student just the tiniest bit taller than her with one hand stuffed into their pocket and the other held up in what could technically be called a lazy wave.

“Aoba-san.” Yukina nodded. “I’m sorry I was late, my classes overran.”

“No problem!” Moca said. “Just glad you could make it. Like it up here?”  
  
Yukina was about to offer her honest opinion, which was that she wasn’t too impressed by the harsh concrete and walls, when Moca added: “And you have to say yes, cause this is Afterglow’s home.”

“...I suppose it is a nice private spot.” was what Yukina settled on.

“It is, right?” Moca replied. “Technically not allowed under school rules either, but no one’s stopped us yet.”

Moca began to walk along the roof towards what appeared to be a brick wall, and Yukina followed them. Once they were at the wall, Moca immediately plopped down to sit in the frost, and Yukina hesitated to do the same, but after a while, settled on crouching. Her legs were not used to such exertion but Yukina wasn’t particularly keen on getting frostbite. Or something similar.

“So, Minato-san. You have come to the great, wise sage Moca-chan for advice, I believe?” Moca said, throwing their arms wide. “It truly is an honour. I hope I can fulfil your wishes.”  
  
“I hope so too.” Yukina replied. “You seemed like the best person to ask.”  
  
“Indeed I am!” Moca said. “So, to start things off, let’s address the elephant in the room: you and Sayo-chi?”

Yukina looked at the frozen concrete as a small smile involuntarily tugged at her lips. Sayo was train stations away right now, but just the thought of her was enough to make Yukina’s emo walls crumble. “Yes. We are dating.”

Moca slow-clapped. “Congrats, congrats~! I’ve known Sayo-chi for eeeeeeons now, you two fit well. And you seem to like her well enough-” Moca’s finger jabbed straight to where Yukina was still smiling a little and Yukina immediately mustered a glare. “I bet you’re one of those lovey-dovey couples who can’t keep their hands off each other.”  
  
“Not… particularly?” Yukina replied honestly. Neither her and Sayo really liked PDA, for their own reasons, but it wasn’t an issue. They had enough time to be intimate when they were alone. That thought was a little embarrassing, but also nice in a way Yukina still wasn’t used to.

“Aha, but you totally wanna put your hands all over her, right?” Moca continued, waggling their eyebrows in a way Yukina couldn’t decipher. Until her brain decided to provide an image to help.  
  
“Aoba-san, I don’t believe this conversation is appropriate.” Yukina said sternly, wondering if she could pass off the blush surely forming on her cheeks as due to the cold.  
  
“Haha! _Now_ you sound like Sayo-chi,” Moca laughed. Yukina was glad someone was amused.  
  
Heaving a long sigh, Moca stretched out their legs further and got comfortable against the wall, if that was possible. “Alright, alright. I know that your relationship isn’t what I’m here to talk with you about. Or maybe it is?”  
  
Yukina looked at the concrete again. “Sort of?”  
  
“A little bird - you - told me that you need some advice that my expertise is perfect for,” Moca said. “Of course, I have expertise in all areas of existence, but especially transgenderism. So what’s up?”

Yukina had put a lot of thought into how to voice her specific dilemma to Moca - trying to recall all of Sayo’s conversation changes and avoidant glances. Most of this thinking had been done during class, which probably wasn’t ideal, but she did know what to tell Moca now. “Sayo came out to me a few months ago. Naturally, I gave her my full support. But ever since we have begun dating, I have noticed she doesn’t… talk of it much. Being transgender, that is.” Yukina tilted her head curiously. “Do people normally even consider it a large part of themselves? Am I simply overestimating Sayo?”  
  
Moca tapped the side of their head. “Trust me, Minato-san, Sayo-chi’s got years of thoughts and euphoria and dysphoria and all that jazz locked up in the vault. It’s totally a big thing.”

“I see,” Yukina said. “I assumed so, and then thought her hesitance to talk was simply our lack of dating experience. I’ve still known her less than a year, despite how long it feels.” That was another thing she often had to remind herself of, how little time she had known Sayo despite the massive shockwaves she had sent through her life. Often at night, she’d imagined what it would have been like if they’d met earlier, what that younger Sayo would be like, even as recent as the first year of highschool. Yukina didn’t really know. She’d seen so many different sides of Sayo but her past was the part of the map that hadn’t been filled in.

“I mean… Obviously Sayo-chi isn’t obligated to tell you everything. But I get what you mean.” Moca said. “She worked out all her gender stuff before me… totally stole my thunder. Anyways, after I metaphorically threw my gender into the void, I thought we’d get to talk about our experiences together, you know? But she was always very hesitant to, even when she started properly transitioning in middle school. I know she had some stuff going on, but even though our families are friends, it wasn’t my place to dig. I always kept things light.”

That was exactly what Yukina was afraid of. She had asked Moca to help with her problem half because they were non-binary and partly because they’d known Sayo growing up. Obviously, she wasn’t here to interrogate Moca for details, merely ask for advice. And yet even the vague hints of what Moca knew of Sayo’s childhood hurt.

“I just want Sayo to know that… even if she isn’t ready to talk about some things. I don’t mind. It’s not a topic she has to avoid with me.” Yukina said. “Whenever she does - avoid it, that is - it doesn’t seem trivial. There’s always something behind it. I may not be able to erase that pain, but I do want her to know I’m there for her. Even if I don’t know what causes her distress.”

Moca smiled, a little wistfully. “Hey, Minato-san. How well do you know Sayo-chi’s family? Like, her parents?”  
  
“Well, naturally I know Hina quite well, but while I’ve met her parents, I’m not familiar with them.” Yukina said, looking at Moca carefully. “Why? Are they transphobic?”

Moca sighed. “The answer is complicated. And it’s still not my business to spill it all. But… I think Sayo-chi is still warming up to being so close with you. And she’s probably gonna tell you stuff gradually, and it’ll hurt for her - for both of you - when she does. Sayo-chi’s been through a lot.” Moca smiled a little more fondly as they looked Yukina in the eyes. “That’s hard. But being there for her already means so much to her gay little heart. All you can do is let her know that she has a safe place with you, and that she doesn’t have to bear her stuff alone.”

“And how do I do that?” Yukina asked, already knowing Moca would never be able to give her a simple answer. Dating really was quite complicated - and yet Yukina was only more determined to try harder.

“I think you know I can’t tell you,” Moca laughed. “Just keep being you, Minato-san. You’re doing a pretty good job already. Being super gay for Sayo helps.”

Yukina sighed. “Regardless, I don’t want to pressure her into an intimidating conversation. I try to mention things casually from time to time, but Sayo shrinks at almost any mention of being transgender.”

“Ah…” Moca said slowly, their face slowly twisting in a grin. “That’s a tough scenario. But there is one, _suuuuuper_ important phrase you can tell her, though. To show your support.”  
  
“Really? What is it?”  
  
Moca leaned forward with a grin. “It’s…”

* * *

Yukina’s bedroom was one of the safest places in the world. Every detail about it, from the thick purple curtains that showed the window beyond to Lisa’s house to Yukina’s music magazines and scores haphazardly scattered all over the desk and floor, made Sayo feel comfortable in a way no other place could.

Yukina herself was lying next to her, eyes closed as she tapped out a rhythm on her thigh, brows furrowed in concentration. They were both technically composing but Yukina’s other hand was idly wrapped around Sayo’s. The contact made it quite difficult for Sayo to focus on what she was supposed to be doing, working on guitar riffs, but she didn’t mind. She felt so at peace here. Her worries didn’t evaporate when she set foot in Yukina’s room, but they did shrink back to the edges of her brain.  
  
It was another mundane weekday in winter, and yet Sayo knew she’d be replaying this moment in her brain on loop when she got home.  
  
Then Yukina’s eyes snapped open and flicked straight to Sayo, and she uttered one dastardly, cursed sentence Sayo would have never in a million years expected to come out of Yukina’s mouth: “Sayo, have you taken your titty skittles yet today?”  
  
Sayo almost fell off the bed.

There was no way. There was absolutely no way she had heard such a wicked, heinous sentence come out of Yukina, _Yukina’s_ mouth. Sayo had to be going mad. Yukina was looking at her so innocently - Sayo must have misheard. She was descending into madness. She had only heard those words before in two places - typed by some _incredibly_ rude and childish people on forums online and out of Moca Aoba’s mouth.

Moca Aoba.  
  
Sayo paused.

...Maybe she wasn’t going mad.

Yukina’s innocence had turned into confusion, and some… fear? “I’m sorry, Sayo. Was there something wrong with that?”  
  
It could have been Moca. Or Yukina could have picked it up somewhere. Sayo didn’t know exactly where but the world was big. But Yukina looked so genuine, and Sayo knew Yukina wasn’t particularly one for jokes… was she actually trying to… Sayo didn’t know what Yukina was trying to do, but it required investigation.

“Minato-san…” she began slowly, clutching onto the neck of her guitar for support, “where… what… why did you say that phrase?”  
  
“Aoba-san told me to.” Yukina said, and Sayo felt about ten different emotions sweep through her. She clutched a little harder. “I didn’t realise I would upset you.”  
  
“I’m not upset,” Sayo said quickly, “I’m just…” She actually didn’t know what emotions she was feeling right now. Part of her wanted to laugh, but another part wanted to scream. And possibly smack Moca with her guitar.

“Why did Moca-san tell you to say that?” was what Sayo settled on.

“They said it would help me show my support for you. To let you know you can talk about you being transgender anytime you want.”  
  
Sayo’s inner emotions quickly changed. She still wanted to hit Moca but she also felt Yukina’s words cut straight through her heart like an arrow, now she knew the surprisingly kind intent behind them. There was also a slight prickling forming behind her eyes but she chose to ignore it.  
  
“You talked to Moca-san about that?” Sayo asked, trying not to let her voice squeak.

Yukina sat up, and Sayo felt her hand being squeezed before Yukina spoke. “I’ve been meaning to talk about this with for you a while. I-If you want, that is.”  
  
Sayo nodded. “I do.”  
  
“I… don’t want you to feel like you have to hide things from me. Or that you have to deal with things alone. That’s what I’m here for.”

Sayo was in danger of crying at this point but she tried to hide it, and keep her voice steady. “How much did Moca-san tell you?”

“Not a lot. I only spoke about this with them yesterday.” Yukina said, giving Sayo a small smile before continuing. “It’s logical that I wouldn’t know what you were like as a child. And you don’t have to tell me everything at once. But when you’re ready… I’ll listen. I want to listen.”

Sayo looked at Yukina for roughly one second before pulling her hand away. Before Yukina could even feel upset she quickly reassured her by smiling at pointing to her guitar, before lifting it over her head. Yukina nodded, and then blinked as Sayo opened her arms.  
  
But her face brightened in understanding, and she immediately shuffled over into Sayo’s embrace as Sayo’s arms wrapped around her, perhaps a little too tightly, but she wasn’t thinking about that right now.

Sayo buried her head in Yukina’s shoulder as fragments of her childhood flicked through her mind, the same memories that kept her awake staring at her ceiling for hours sometimes. Her coming out. The conversation in the car. All the frowns her father had given Hina whenever she called Sayo ‘big sis’, telling her not to ‘rush things’. All the quiet conversations her parents had in low voices at night when they thought Sayo was already in bed. All the family gatherings Sayo had gone to with her deadname ringing in her ears all night. All the outings she’d been on without drinking a single drip of water for hours on end just so she wouldn’t have to use the bathroom until she got home.

All the things she had hidden from Yukina because she wouldn’t want to hear them. If Sayo brought too many ugly memories to the forefront, surely Yukina would become disgusted and run away, leaving Sayo alone. Again.

Even now, the thought of talking about her experiences with Yukina made her throat seize up. But she… wanted to. She didn’t _want_ to hide, it was simply almost a reflex at this point, born out of necessity. And yet here Yukina was, holding Sayo just as tightly as Sayo was holding her, telling her she wanted to know. She wanted to listen.

Sayo pulled away a little, looking at Yukina. She was so close. “Minato-san… Y-Yukina,” she said, ignoring her slip in favour of listening to Yukina’s little gasp and smile. “I… I don’t know if I’m quite ready to share everything yet. But thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do.” Yukina said. “I’ll wait for you.”  
  
Yukina was someone of relatively little words, on the whole, when she was away from the stage. And yet it was one of things Sayo liked so much about her. Her words were simple but earnest to their very core. If Yukina said she would wait for her to get all her messy feelings in order, then she meant it.  
  
Sayo leaned down a little, asking a silent question she was normally too shy to with her actions. Yukina saw what she was doing and immediately closed the distance, kissing Sayo in the same enthusiastic, tender and just a little messy way she always did.  
  
For a moment, Sayo’s world was only filled with the sensation of Yukina. And when she pulled away, she was still there, looking at Sayo with a fondness she still didn’t think she deserved, but was trying to get used to.

“...Oh. There is one thing I can tell you right now.” Sayo said suddenly, remembering how their conversation had started. “That… that phrase is not scientific. Moca-san is simply a fool.”  
  
Yukina frowned. “I thought they were smart.”  
  
“They are.” Sayo said quickly. “And also a fool.”  
  
Yukina nodded. “I see. I suppose I was a bit of a fool myself, to believe her.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Sayo replied, laughing. “I was just a little shocked.”  
  
“You never answered my question though. Have you taken them?”  
  
“Yes,” Sayo said. “Twice today already, and then I have to take them once more, when I get home.”  
  
“I see,” Yukina said. “And they’re actually called…?”  
  
“Estradiol and spiro.” Sayo said with a soft laugh. “Those are the proper names, and also please ignore most things Moca-san says in the future.”

“I will now,” Yukina said. “I can tell I have a lot to learn. They did give some quite valuable advice though.”  
  
Sayo smiled. That sounded like the Moca she knew. A trickster to the world, but underneath the paper-thin veneer was an infinite well of genuine love and kindness. Sayo could never be irritated with Moca for long. She’d distanced herself from them, the same as she had with almost everyone in her life, but that was the relationship she regretted cutting off the most, after Hina.

“I should have a word with them at our next band meet-up.” Sayo said. Every wrong she’d committed in the past few years could be put right. That was another thing Yukina had helped her realise.

Yukina didn’t say anything, simply leaning into her shoulder more, and Sayo squeezed her hand, content. 

There was still a lot she’d have to confront, and on some days it was daunting enough to terrify her. But she didn’t have to face every fear right now. There were so many more days spread out ahead of her than behind her. And as long as she had Yukina with her, she’d knew she’d keep finding the courage within her to be able to reconcile her past with the future.

Sayo lightly touched her lips to Yukina’s forehead, feeling her smile even if she couldn’t see it.

One day at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> hee hee titty skittles
> 
> Next time: We get to see what Yukina and Moca are up to.


End file.
